the_hrr_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
Super Megaforce And The Treasure Of The Gokaigers
the quest to find a national ranger key treasure has begun... Plot long ago a pirate ranger by the name of Captain Marvellous came to an unknown island along with his crew to bury a chest of impossibly gorgeous treasure then after the treasure was buried Marvellous killed off his crew with his final wave and left years later the Super Megaforce team is trying to figure out what they can do for their history report Noah suggests they should do egypt but Orion decides on vikings then the rangers get a call from Gosei to report to headquaters at once when they got there Gosei tells them that they have found something Troy takes a closer look and finds out that it's a treasure map made by the legendary Captain Marvellous Gia then tells the team all about Marvellous and how he was protected by a pony called Princess Luna after his most special treasure was buried and Gosei wants the rangers to go find the treasure so they accept Noah then tells Troy that he looked up information on Princess Luna and it said something about the elements of harmony Troy said he heard about the elements but he dosen't know where and so the quest to find a national ranger key treasure has begun a while later they stop at a bar to get something to drink there they met Gai the only survivor after the kill off who has aged very early he gives the team something Marvellous left behind a compass Gai told them to only use it for emergencies the rangers then thank Gai and continue their adventure when they got to the island the team stumble accross a strange cave on the island protected by 3 anime (but very annoying) ghosts the rangers manage to avoid them they get through a wobbly wooden bridge over a steep cliff, a forest of firing arrows, and a pool lava by swinging on a very strong vine they then dig up the treasure then a skeleton comes out and tries to attack the rangers Emma then uses the compass and the compass then turns into a communicator which communicates a team known as the Harmony Rangers then the Harmony Rangers help the Super Megaforce take down the skeleton and race off the island with the treasure Jake then thanks the Harmony Rangers for the help as the Twilight Ranger then says "all in a day's work" as the Harmony Rangers fly off and the Super Megaforce set off to their journey home back home the Super Megaforce then figure out what to do for their history report and everyone loves it then Gosei calls the rangers saying that he has something else to show them when the Super Megaforce got to headquaters they find Gosei and... Captain Marvellous!?! THE END Trivia -the Harmony Rangers made an appearence in the film -the 3 annoying ghosts were from the gokaiger movie The Ghost Ship Quotes Gia: yes he was a pirate that sailed the seven seas a long time ago Troy: hm elements of harmony i know i heard of them before but where?